project_nuzlockedexfandomcom-20200214-history
Gym Leader Crasher Wake/DPPt
Overview Crasher Wake (or just Wake) is the leader of the Pastoria City Gym. He uses Water-type Pokémon. In Diamond and Pearl, he uses a level 27 Gyarados with Brine, Swagger, Dragon Rage and Bite, Level 27 Quagsire with Slam, Mud Bomb, Mud Sport and Tail Whip and Level 30 Floatzel, holding a Sitrus Berry, with Brine, Ice Fang, Pursuit and Swift. In Platinum, The Gyarados is now Level 33 with Waterfall, Brine, Bite and Twister, the Quagsire is at Level 34 with Water Pulse, Rock Tomb, Mud Shot and Yawn and the Floatzel is at Level 37 with Brine, Crunch, Ice Fang and Aqua Jet. Upon defeat, he hands out the Fen Badge, TM55 Brine and either 3600 (Diamond/Pearl) or 4440 (Platinum) Pokédollars. Tips for Beating Wake * Don't try to solo the gym: Gyarados laughs at most Grass-type moves accessible and Bite (and especially Waterfall in Platinum) will inflict savage damage upon most Grass-types not named Leafeon trying to fight it, with Torterra suffering in Platinum. However, unlike most Water-type specialists, he actually packs a Pokémon able to wall Electric type moves that could wipe the floor with his Gyarados. So unless you're certain that something like Raichu can OHKO Quagsire with Grass Knot, it is advised to be more cautious than with his predecessors. * Brine does double damage when the target's HP is at 50% and below: Rather self-explanatory, watch your health and be careful of Floatzel's Brine in particular as it actually has a decent Special Attack to exploit the move's rather dangerous properties. * Coverage, coverage everywhere: Just look at his movesets, mostly the Platinum ones. Using Gardevoir in Platinum for Thunderbolt? Surprise Crunch and Bite. Trying to troll Quagsire with something immune to Mud shot? Rock Tomb. Floatzel can get the jump on Torterra with Ice Fang regardless if it's in Diamond, Pearl or Platinum. Just be careful as there is a good chance he could net a surprise KO with the array of coverage moves his team has. Also Quagsire has Yawn, which will rob you of momentum if you lack a Grass-type and gave Grass Knot to something like Monferno/Infernape. Good Pokémon to Use * Raichu Access to STAB Thunderbolt and Grass Knot makes this one of the few Pokémon able to handle everything the gym has to offer. However, make sure that you are certain to OHKO Quagsire with Grass Knot and that Floatzel will not outspeed you due to Raichu's fragility. * Roselia: STAB Giga Drain ruins Quagsire, although you're not doing much to Gyarados with its neutrality to Grass and base 100 Special Defense. Floatzel is also rather risky due to Ice Fang. * Luxray: Intimidate is nice to nerf the wide range of physical attacks that his Pokémon have, and STAB Spark/Thunderbolt will be doing large amounts to Floatzel and Gyarados. Just stay clear of Quagsire. * Leafeon (Platinum only): High physical stats and STAB Razor Leaf equals pain for most of what this gym has to offer, although Gyarados' intimidate is annoying. Category:Sinnoh Category:Diamond/Pearl/Platinum Category:Gym Leaders Category:Boss Fights